Adventures Never End
by a kiss of winter
Summary: The tales of Jasmine and Shawn, and how exactly their relationship works. A oneshot full of twenty-six drabbles telling their story.


_**author's note:** Even though I shamefully ship Jasmine with myself, I gotta admit she's damn cute with Shawn, so here's a drabble series for them. They aren't quite in continuity and I mess around with writing styles a bit, but I'm sure y'all can keep up.  
_

_So yeah. *waves JaShawn flag*_

_(...ohmygod, their ship name sounds so ghetto.)_

* * *

**_-xoxo-_**

_**Adventures Never End**_

**_-xoxo-_**

**1. Australian**

When he finally gets home, his friends call him crazy for dating a girl from the Outback. To them, she's a weird foreigner who can't talk right and has an obsession with strange animals. Shawn doesn't deny that, but he does confess to liking her either way. Besides, if the guys piss him off, Jasmine can throw a pretty wicked punch to knock some sense into them.

(Plus, he's not so sure why they don't call_ him_ insane for his zombie talk.)

**2. Brains**

Jasmine was positively 100% sure that when she first met Shawn, something wasn't quite right with him. What with his persistent talk of zombies, she realized it wasn't exactly a joke. At first, she had assumed that he was a druggie; his appearance certainly said so. Then, when he revealed something about smelling and looking like the undead, she knew he was crazy. After he had toyed with her heart, she may or may not have made a wish that zombies would infest that God-forsaken island so they could eat his brain and leave her alone...

**3. Clothing**

"What in the world are you wearing?" Jasmine asks, as she scans her gaze over her boyfriend.

Normally, Shawn dressed in a slummy yet casual sort of get up. She likes it that way: she can steal his beanie or vest to mess with him, his sweater smells like cigarette smoke and cologne, and his jeans are worn out in all of the right ways. Now, she's not so sure what to think.

Shawn shrugs, and fiddles with the polo he's wearing. "I.. uh, heard girls like it when you dress up for them," he mutters.

Jasmine laughs, trying not to upset him ... but it_ is_ hilarious seeing him dressed like this.

**4. Dance**

Shawn realizes that it's awkward enough having a girlfriend who's easily half a foot taller than him, but when _she's_ the one leading the waltz-

-now he knows for sure that they are anything but normal.

**5. Everyone**

In the Aftermath special of the season, one of the most popular questions asked by the fans was; _"Now that the show is over, what's the status of Jasmine and Shawn's relationship?"_ - and not surprisingly, every member of the cast had their own opinion on it.

Chris had nothing to say.

Amy claimed that "she couldn't care less about those freaks".

Samey "wished them nothing but the best".

Sugar said "They're cuter than a pair o' kittens"!

Topher bluntly stated, "Shawn's one lucky bastard".

Scarlett had started up on a rant about how relationships and science were one and the same, when she finally concluded with "they have potential".

Ella began singing a ballad and had to be dragged out of the studio.

Leonard casted some sort of strange spell to grant them happiness.

Beardo played a reel of applause.

Rodney said something along the lines of "heartbreak" and "chickens", only before he burst into tears.

Max was too busy plotting supposed revenge against everyone in the room.

Dave gave them a simple "Good luck".

Sky kept it brief as well, with, "I'm happy for you two".

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Shawn just agreed that they were "going to figure it out".

**6. Family**

Needless to say, Jasmine is intimidated when she first meets the entirety of the Bradstein family. Shawn did say that he had a lot of siblings, aunts, uncles and cousins, but this was more than a lot. This was massive. Compared to back home, where she lived with only her shut-in grandmother, this was practically overwhelming.

Not to mention she's sticking out like a sore thumb.

"And what's your name, girl?" Mr. Bradstein asks, as he eyes her carefully.

"Jasmine Smith, sir," she stammers. She's never been this nervous, about anything...

...yet her nerves are on edge as her boyfriend's father looks her over once more.

But she's surprised when he laughs, "Shawnie, you picked out a good one."

With a confident grin, Shawn looks at Jasmine, who smiles in relief.

"Told you they'd like you," he says.

**7. Girl**

Everyone knows Jasmine as the tough Outback girl who doesn't take shit from anyone. She's got the tomboy thing down to a T, but not many people have seen the moments when she's a real, true girl, letting her more feminine side show. When she's all prettied up, or goofing off, it's a rarity. Shawn decides he likes her best that way.

...especially when she has her hair down and she's wearing a sundress.

**8. Hat**

"C-crikey, it's f-freezing!" Jasmine practically shrieks, as she rubs her bare arms, and watches in horror as her breath slips out and forms into a cloud. "How can you stand it 'ere?"

"It's Canada," Shawn says. He gives a nonchalant shrug. "It's Winter time. Don't you have that down in Australia?"

She scoffs, and rolls her eyes. "Of course we do," she grumbles. "But it sure as hell isn't this bloody cold." She's literally shaking as the two of them trek across the city block, and Shawn can't help but feel sorry for her. His girlfriend had literally traveled across the world to see him, but she certainly wasn't properly dressed for the climate.

He slides off his vest, and yanks off his beanie, handing them out to her. "Take them," he offers. "It'll keep you warm for now."

Jasmine hesitates, but takes them anyway. She snaps on the vest, and ditches her Amazonian hat for the beanie.

Shawn can't help but smile. She sort of looks cute that way.

**9. Ivy**

"And that's what you get for listening to the Internet," Jasmine announces, as she applies another layer of calamine lotion on her boyfriend's arm.

"For the last time, it said that poison ivy was a gold mine for chasing zombies away!" Shawn argues.

**10. Jasmine**

For their anniversary, Shawn decides to buy a bouquet of flowers. He knows for a fact that girls like that sort of thing, and it's labeled as romantic, so he goes with it. He had spent forever in the florist's shop, trying to find something that would catch his girlfriend's attention, but not make her gag. Jasmine was like every other girl out there; she liked being wooed, but unlike the rest, she hated it when it was overdone.

So Shawn had picked out the simplest, yet prettiest, flower he could find. Small, and white, with a yellow center.

"Crafty," Jasmine says when he gives her the bouquet. She laughs, and at first, he doesn't know why.

But when he reads the receipt later, he can't believe his luck.

**11. Koala**

"Aw, she likes you!" Jasmine laughs.

"Uh... Jas? Does this thing have it's shots?" Shawn asks hesitantly as the full-grown koala clings to him, and refuses to let go. "Seriously, how do you keep it as a pet?"

He almost finds it hilariously cliche, but right now, he's too concerned about getting some sort of disease from a wild animal.

**12. Long-Distance**

For the longest time, they kept in touch on Skype. It was a bit strange, when Jasmine called him and he was getting ready for bed, while she had just woken up. She hated time zones just as much as he did, and they had both come to the conclusion that while keeping a relationship this way was alright, it could be better.

So after many online arguments and phone calls, they made a decision...

...Jasmine was leaving Down Under for Canada.

Besides, her excuse for leaving was that Australia was full of too many killer animals. Shawn wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

**13. Movie**

"Fine," Jasmine declares, as she throws her hands up in exasperation. "_You_ pick the movie this time." She couldn't get his attention with anything: comedies, horrors, cartoons, nothing seemed appealing. She dreaded what he would pick for tonight's date.

Shawn eyed the posters on the side of the theater, and his eyes lit up when he pointed to a zombie slasher.

"But we've seen that one a dozen times!" she argues.

"So? This one has a bunch of great survival tips!" he says.

Jasmine frowns, and realizes that there's no debating with him. When Shawn wants a zombie movie, she's never managed to get around it.

She releases a sigh. "You're paying for my popcorn," she retorts.

**14. Nicknames**

Shawn likes to call her "Jas": he's the only one who does. Jasmine won't let anyone else get away with it, because no one else can say it like he can. Shawn says it simply and that's how she likes it. He never tried to force it on her, either. It was a simple slip of the tongue one day, and she let it slide.

Before she knew it, he almost always called her that.

**15. Onyx**

Jasmine's eyes and hair matched; a striking, yet strangely vibrant, black. Some might think of it as bland, but Shawn loved it. A color of mystery and it was alluring all the same.

**16. Prize**

"Shame you didn't win," Jasmine says, as she sits down next to him. She gives him a soft punch on the shoulder, and bestows a comforting smile. "But you tried."

"Yeah," Shawn murmurs, with a halfhearted grin. Ok, so the million dollars would have been awesome; he could have built his own luxury zombie shelter, or bought a cool car or whatever. Maybe even buy something nice for Jasmine ... but she's a better prize.

"I mean, it's not so bad," he admits.

She's about to say something, but he's quicker and he ends up kissing her.

...yeah. She's definitely worth more than a million.

**17. Question**

"Where did you learn _that_?" Shawn asks breathlessly as he watches Jasmine brush her hands on her khaki shorts. He had literally just watched his girlfriend beat the snot out of a man who was nearly twice her size. Now, she was walking away without a single scratch.

She cracks her knuckles, and smiles victoriously, stepping over the thug.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she teases.

**18. Romance**

She was a tough girl from the land Down Under. He was a zombie freak whose main priority was surviving the apocalypse.

In their book, romance was going on a movie date and then heading to a fast food place for dinner.

Then again, nothing was typical for them.

**19. Snake**

Shawn is screaming his head off - this was not how the camping trip was supposed to go - and he's doing everything humanely possible to chase the python away from their tent ... and Jasmine is trying to tame this hellish creature.

**20. Trailer**

They're back on the island for a brief show reunion, and all they wanted was two minutes alone to themselves...

...ok, maybe a little more time than that, but either way, Jasmine and Shawn had snuck into one of the trailers. They were now cramped next to each other, lying down on the bench seat, he has his lips on her neck, and she's giggling like a lovestruck fool-

-but what they didn't expect was for the trailer to be Chris's.

And they don't even question where the sudden camera crew came from.

**21. Umbrella**

She's so tall that Shawn can't help but feel self-conscious sometimes. Whatever Jasmine did back home, it certainly did good on her looks. It was still a bit awkward for Shawn to have a girlfriend bigger than him in strength and height, but when they end up caught in the rain, like now-

-it's sort of good that she's the one holding the umbrella.

**22. Vodka**

For her nineteenth birthday, Jasmine had decided that she wanted her first taste of alcohol. Shawn didn't mind, he would take her to the bar, they would mess around for a bit and then he would drive her home...

...but boy, was he wrong.

Of all the times Jasmine had to be gutsy and fearless, it was the time she tried to drink an entire bottle of vodka.

After struggling to get her into the passenger seat of the truck, Shawn had puke on his high-tops, and he could have sworn that he was going deaf from her terrible off-key rendition of a cheesy 80's song he couldn't place the name of right now.

"You're never drinking a sip of alcohol again," he mutters, as he tries to drive.

**23. Wedding**

He called her crazy for even suggesting something like that. It was bad enough that he had a girlfriend around, he would hate to have to choose between her or the zombies when the apocalypse came, but a _wife_? Shawn had seen every zombie film where a male character was married; he ended up dying.

Then again, when Jasmine thought up the idea they take a road trip to Las Vegas and get hitched, Shawn decides to relent.

After all, he does love her, but he likes to say that a drive through wedding doesn't count. Although, after five years of dating her, it's still pretty neat seeing a ring on her hand, knowing that she's his.

**24. Xerox**

Jasmine waits at the printer impatiently. It stirs and makes mechanical noises for a few minutes, when finally, the paper she's been anticipating slide out. One proof of ticket slip for a plane ride to Canada. Shawn was going to get the surprise of a lifetime.

**25. Yo-Yo**

Shawn boasts about how well a simple children's toy can defeat the undead in a matter of life and death; the string can choke them, they can be knocked out with the plastic part, or if broken in half, shoving the plastic in their eyes works too...

...meanwhile, Jasmine is too busy having fun doing tricks.

**26. Zoo**

Their apartment is full of stray or sheltered animals. It breaks Jasmine's heart knowing that the poor innocent animals have to suffer, so as of lately, they have six cats, two dogs, a pregnant hamster, the koala she brought from home, three ferrets, a tank full of exotic looking fish and even a gecko. Shawn can't help but joke that they should turn it into an exhibit and charge money for people to visit.

Yet at the same time, he can't help but smile when he sees how happy she is with all of the animals. So if their home is littered with every type of legal pet in the country, so be it.

* * *

_**author's note:**_ _Before anyone else asks, yes, their last names are official. At least, I'm assuming that - seeing how I found them on the Total Drama Wiki. Anywho, I loved writing for these two, so maybe you'll see another oneshot of this hella cute ship._

_...also, the song I imagined Jasmine singing while drunk in drabble #22 was "Down Under" by Men At Work. Because stereotyping nationalities are funny. XD_

_If you liked this story, please let me know what you thought in a review! _


End file.
